1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the folding of flexible, multi-layer, sheet-like articles, such as bags.
More particularly, the present invention relates to folding vehicular air bags.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns a method and apparatus for automated folding of vehicular air bags.
2. The Prior Art
Vehicular air bags are among the latest safety enhancements for automobiles and other vehicles. Their use in vehicles is increasing dramatically. Generally, such air bags are located within a steering wheel or column, dashboard, control panel, or other out-of-the-way location which is near a vehicle's occupant. Sensors located in the vehicle detect when a crash is occurring and activate the air bag(s). When activated, the air bags rapidly inflate between the vehicle's occupant and a potentially injurious or deadly surface, such as a steering wheel. As the crash progresses, the force of the crash may hurl the occupant toward the injurious or deadly surface, but the occupant first encounters the air bag, which prevents or otherwise lessens injury to the occupant.
In order for the air bag to be effective, it must be stored in an out-of-the-way location until needed. Moreover, it must be stored in such a manner that it can be rapidly activated to do its job. Due to the continual down-sizing of vehicles, the out-of-the-way locations where air bags are typically located are usually rather small. Thus, an air bag must be folded into a small package so that it fits into a small location. But, the technique used to fold the air bag affects its deployment when activated. To minimize the possibility of harm to a vehicle occupant, the air bag preferably deploys evenly in a spreading out (side-to-side) manner rather than shooting first toward one side then the other or shooting straight out then filling in from side-to-side.
The conventional process for folding vehicular air bags relies almost exclusively on manual labor. This conventional process is plagued with problems. For example, approximately 12 minutes are required to fold an air bag using manual labor. With the large number of air bags now being used in vehicles, a tremendous amount of labor and expense is required to fold air bags. Moreover, the folding of air bags requires a large number of highly repetitive manual motions. Such repetitive motions are potentially hazardous to the health of the manual laborers. In addition, such repetitive motions lead to boredom, which in turn leads to a poor performance of the job.
Another problem relates to the consistency with which air bags are folded using the conventional process. While some bags get folded acceptably, others tend to be folded using a less-than-optimal folding pattern or in a manner which results in an overly large package. This lack of consistency results in a considerable amount of rework, which is expensive, and inconsistent bag deployment patterns, which may pose unnecessary dangers to vehicle occupants.
Recent innovations have been developed in an attempt to automate the folding of air bags. These innovations have only been partially effective, however, since only a portion of the bag folding process is automated. Generally, the bag folding process can be divided into two main sequences, a horizontal fold sequence and a vertical fold sequence. The horizontal fold sequence forms pleated folds in the sides of the bag which flattens the bag and reduces it to the desired width. The vertical fold sequence folds the flattened bag into the small compact package necessary for installation on a vehicle.
A bag folding system has been developed, which is partially automated, automatically completing the first or horizontal fold sequence of the process. Air bags characteristically have top and bottom sections. The bag folding system clamps the top and bottom sections together. This clamping action occurs near an edge portion of the bag and substantially restricts inflation of the edge portion but leaves a central portion of the bag unclamped. After clamping, the central portion is inflated so that the top section of the air bag separates from the bottom section. When the top and bottom sections have been separated, the clamped edge portion is inserted into the central portion between the top and bottom sections. This system employs horizontal folds, resulting in a flattened air bag having pleated sides. While very effective at completing the horizontal fold sequence, the vertical fold sequence is accomplished manually.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in folding air bags.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved air bag folding system.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an automated system for folding air bags.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system for quickly and efficiently folding air bags.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system for uniformly folding air bags.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a system for consistently folding air bags to achieve a desirable deployment pattern.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system for consistently folding air bags to achieve a small folded-bag profile.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a system which automatically performs a vertical fold sequence.